Scavenger Hunt
by Maruading Storyteller
Summary: They say that you can't teach and old dog new tricks...but as Kagome found out, that isn't quite true. Through a bizarre and humorous series of events, can love find a way to bloom between this cold demon and kind miko? We'll just have to wait and see...
1. Chapter 1: It Begins!

Scavenger Hunt

* * *

A/N- This was an idea that I got as I was surfing the web and happened upon a certain fan based comic strip between Kagome, Sesshoumaru and humorously, a condom...

If I did own Inu...then this would be a reality...

Anyway, all will make sence soon, so enjoy the fluff and the fun!

'_thoughts_'

* * *

Chapter 1: It Begins!

Kagome's Pov-

I never thought that it would end up like this!

I mean come on, all my life I've had to put up with something human, demon, spiritual, or otherwise messing with my life. So I suppose I should have expected this…but, I didn't.

In fact, I don't think that even if I knew it was going to happen that I could do anything about it.

But now that I think back on that day, I can smile and even though I sometimes bless or curse that day, in the end I'm glad it happened. If it didn't then I have no idea where I would be today, let alone if I would be alive, happy, or otherwise.

Huh? You want to know what happened?

Alright, I suppose I could tell you. But first, grab a chair and get comfortable, maybe get some snacks and soda, because what I'm about to tell you will take you for one hellova ride.

Alright! Here we go…don't say I didn't warn you…

It all started when…

Flashback-

InuYasha's Pov-

'_Damn it! What the hell is he doing here?!_' Cursing my luck, I leapt out of my favorite perch in my tree, yes…_my_ tree.

All I had wanted was ten minutes of sleep, hell even five would suffice! But no! The world had decided to fuck me over and so here I was, glaring at the one person that I hated more than anything!

Yes, anything! More than Kouga, more than Naraku, more than…alright, I suppose you get the point. But hell, why did it have to be me and on such a peaceful day like this too?

I mean, the day had been fine…for once. Miroku hadn't groped Sango…not even once, Shippou had been a saint, there were no jewel shards find or demons to fight, and Kagome had been civil and attentive. There was a gentle breeze and the tree I had chosen to perch in was shaded perfectly from the sun, it was absolutely perfect for a worry free and restful nap.

All until that bastard decided to drop in and screw my day up!

"What the fuck do you want Sesshoumaru?!"

Turning his head at my voice, he looked at me for a moment, as if considering if I was even worth the effort before looking away. '_Asshole! How dare he just brush me off like that?! I can't believe this shit!! Arg! Damn it why today…_'

Normal Pov-

Looking up from where she had been polishing her Hiraikotsu, Sango's eyes widened as they fell upon the Lord of the West himself, Sesshoumaru. At her side, she heard Shippou's intake of surprise before he ducked behind her, she could feel his small body trembling in fear as he curled against her back, and Kirara just mewed before lying back down lazily.

A few feet across the clearing, Miroku shifted out of his meditation stance as he took in the scene before him, surprise was clearly written in his soft violet eyes.

Hearing the sound of InuYasha landing on the ground at her side, Kagome looked up from her algebra notebook and sighted Sesshoumaru standing just outside the tree line, for once in her life she was glad for the Taiyoukai's interruption.

Hearing InuYasha's insult fly, Kagome winced and waited for Sesshoumaru to attack as he always did, but surprisingly he only turned his eyes from InuYasha to her…much to her embarrassment.

"Miko…" His voice sent a shiver down Kagome's spine and had Kagome scrambling to her feet, bowing once she was on her feet, Kagome felt her face burn with a blush.

"Eto…Sesshoumaru-sama, what are you doing here?"

Sesshoumaru looked surprised at Kagome's question, or at least it seemed to flash through his eyes for a slight second before his eyes hardened again, "This Sesshoumaru has come to join your…group. Naraku is a pest that this Sesshoumaru requires you're assistance in destroying, so from now on, this Sesshoumaru will journey with you."

Having clearly said his peace, Sesshoumaru walked further into the clearing and sat down before a tree that sat a few feet away from Kagome.

Silence filled the clearing for a few moments as Sesshoumaru's words sank into the stunned minds of the InuTatchi, at least it was silent, until one of them decided to blow his top.

"WHAT?! Hell no! Not in a million years Sesshoumaru! Get the hell out of here, now!" InuYasha was shaking with rage as his hand gripped the hilt of the Tetsusaiga, his knuckles turning white at how hard he held it.

Rolling her eyes at the predictability of InuYasha's comment, Kagome sat back down and pulled her textbook back into her lap, "Sit Boy! Back off InuYasha, he hasn't harmed any of us and has only asked for a truce, so get over yourself and be civil for once. Besides we need all the help we can get to defeat Naraku, so be good, unless you'd like me to burry you here and now?"

Pulling himself out of the small crater Kagome had just put him in, InuYasha snarled at the bored looking miko, "you bitch! How can you be so calm when he off all people shows up and after all the times he's tried to kill you, how can you just brush that off?"

"Shut up InuYasha, apparently you've forgotten but I have not, Sesshoumaru-sama is a Lord and a demon of his word, if he says that he's here to assist in the destruction of Naraku than I believe him. Besides, he isn't like some two-timer I know, who would a soon lie to you as be kind."

Considering that as a close to their conversation, Kagome pulled up her headphones again and pressed the '_play_' button on her Cd player, as TATU began to play, Kagome let a small smirk cross her lips as she took up her pencil and started on her homework again.

InuYasha merely huffed before he got out of his hole and leapt back up into his tree, slowly the others went back to what they had been doing before but they all were still a little leery of having a former enemy around, Sesshoumaru on the other hand was focused solely upon Kagome and why he was really here.

Sesshoumaru's Pov-

It seemed that my assumptions were correct, I had expected resistance from my brother's pack but my hunch was right on the money, the miko, Kagome had accepted me completely, no questions asked.

'_I wonder what that book is that she is looking at and what are those things on her ears? Maybe I should ask her about it…_'

Having made up my mind, I got to my feet and walked towards where the miko sat, I could feel the eyes of those around me focusing upon me but I just brushed it off.

My Business was with the miko, not them.

Reaching her, I gazed over her shoulder and looked at the book that sat in her lap, there were words I could make out but the rest of it just looked like symbols and numbers which rather confused me.

"Miko…" I waited for the girl to turn and acknowledge my presence, but she just continued sitting there, nodding her head repeatedly as her right leg moved to some kind of rhythm.

Growling in annoyance, I placed my hand upon her shoulder and to my great surprise, the miko jumped and whirled on me, her hand striking my cheek rather hard. I could feel it sting but I made no move to strike her back, I just glared into her now wide eyes, waiting for her to start groveling before me as was expected.

But to my great shock yet again, the miko merely brought a hand to her mouth and began chuckling to herself, as if slapping a great Taiyoukai such as myself was something to laugh at.

"Miko…" gritting my teeth I schooled my expression to remain one of a passive and slightly threatening nature as I waited for her to acknowledge me. After a moment of chuckling silently she finally removed that contraption from her ears and smiled at me, which surprised me, '_is this ningen so immune as to not fear me?_'

"Sorry Sesshoumaru-sama, but eto…what is it that you want?" The woman's right eyebrow raised in questioning and I had to force myself not to just let out an undignified huff before ignoring her completely, but I would never hear the end of it from my idiot of a brother if I even so much as attempted such a thing.

"What is that book you have there, the numbers and symbols are similar to this Sesshoumaru, but these are strange. Where did you obtain such text?"

I did my best not to sound too curious but I doubt by the look that the miko was giving me that I accomplished that, her jaw was slightly agape and her eyes seemed to sparkle with what looked to be amusement, '_I just hope she won't call me on it._'

"This is a text book Sesshoumaru-sama, it contains mathematic problems that I must solve in order to obtain a…uh, I guess you could call it a certain social standing of sorts. It's sort of like taking a test and if I pass, I will be lifted to the next level, understand?"

I felt one of my eyebrows lift in slight confusion, but what she had said did make sence, "This Sesshoumaru understands Miko, that thing you put over your ears, what is its purpose?"

Once again to my surprise the miko before me does something that I did not expect, she began to giggle, as if what I just had spoken as the funniest thing that she had ever heard in her life.

Normal Pov-

Kagome just couldn't believe her ears let alone what was happening.

Right now, before her stood one of the strongest Youkai in the world and he was asking her about her stuff, the thoughts that came with this fact were unbidden but hilarious.

'_He's acting like some curious puppy…kami, I just can't believe this! He's…he's so childish right now, heh, oh how the mighty have fallen!_' Shaking off those thoughts before they got her into trouble, Kagome looked up into the stunned but hard gaze of the TaiYoukai before her.

"Gomen Sesshoumaru-sama. What I am wearing now are referred to as headphones in my village, they let you hear things, such as musicians playing and makes it so that only yourself can hear it. Do you understand?"

Seeing him arch an eyebrow in silent questioning before giving a slight inclination of his head, Kagome felt a soft smile cross her lips as she fought down the desire to jump around while laughing uncontrollably, '_I think it's about time that I went to sleep before I do something that I will regret…yeah…sleep…_'

"Alright then, now if you have no more questions Sesshoumaru-sama, I would like to retire for the night. So I bid you good night…" Trying to sound as formal and polite as she could, Kagome let out the breath she had been holding when Sesshoumaru nodded his head before turning and walking back over to the tree that he had clearly staked his claim over.

Happy with this, Kagome went about her normal routine to get ready for bed, but when she was about to finally lay down a soft touch on her shoulder stopped her. Turning, Kagome was surprised to find Sango and Miroku kneeling behind her, "what's up guys?"

"Kagome…are you sure…I mean, about him?" As Sango motioned over her shoulder at Sesshoumaru, Kagome couldn't stop a small smile from breaking out on her lips. "Sango is correct Kagome. He has attacked us before and now that he has joined us, I still doubt his intentions." Miroku's voice was clipped, he knew that Sesshoumaru could hear them but he didn't care, he was more worried about the two people sitting with him.

Shifting so that she could slide her legs into her sleeping bag, Kagome gave Miroku and Sango a rueful look, "as I said before guys, Sesshoumaru has his honor, I doubt he'd drag himself through the mud just to kill off a few ningens. After all, he is the Taiyoukai of the West and if what I've read about the Lord of the West is true, once he makes a pact or a promise he'll never break his word. So, there's nothing to worry about guys…"

Sango relaxed while Miroku simply nodded his head, popping her back and neck, Kagome laid down and pulled her sleeping bag up around her, "well guys…night."

With a nod, both Sango and Miroku went to their respective beds as well. Seeing all this Shippou ran over to Kagome's side and lifted the edge of her sleeping bag before sliding his way inside. Feeling this, Kagome smiled and opened her arms, letting Shippou curl up against her chest.

Once in his favorite spot, Shippou almost immediately fell asleep, leaving Kagome to brush his hair out of his eyes before she gave him a gentle kiss upon his forehead. "Good night my kit."

Kagome then snuggled into her pillow, took one last glance about the camp to make sure all her friends were alright, before letting her eyes focus upon their guest.

Sesshoumaru was leaning back against his tree with one leg bent up and he looked to be asleep, smiling at that Kagome finally let her eyes close as let herself be carried off into dreamland.

As her breathing evened out and she fell into a deep slumber, Sesshoumaru shifted in his position as he let his eyes run over the miko's sleeping countenance, '_that is one strange ningen…I wonder what other surprises she has in store._'

* * *

A/N- The next chapter is in the works and hopefully will be finished soon...till then...Ja Ne! 


	2. Chapter 2: The Wonders of Women’s

Scavenger Hunt

* * *

A/N- Yo peeps! Sorry about the long wait on this, I lost the flare that inspired it and had to get it back before I continued it!

So sorry again!

Disclaimer- InuYasha? Mine? Hah, as if!

'_Thoughts_'

There will be Pov changes in this chapt too...

Enjoy!!

* * *

Chapter 2: The Wonders of Women's Toiletries

* * *

_Previous-_

_As her breathing evened out and she fell into a deep slumber, Sesshoumaru shifted in his position as he let his eyes run over the miko's sleeping countenance, 'that is one strange Ningen…I wonder what other surprises she has in store.'_

--now--

Normal Pov-

Hell, that's all that morning could be described as.

Kagome had been snoozing away, dreaming of fluffy pillows and cuddly TaiYoukai's, when out of no where the highest pitched scream that she had ever heard, echoed through the clearing.

Causing anyone, asleep or not, to jump up, their hands aimed for their weapons.

There, standing just inside the clearing was a young woman that Kagome recognized from Kaede's village, who's wide terror filled eyes made Kagome's stomach suddenly sink. Of course it didn't help that her gaze happened to be locked on to the exact place that Kagome now inhabited.

Something was definitely wrong.

As she took a step forwards though, Kagome knew just what had caused that woman to freak and frankly, she couldn't blame her. '_Just how the hell did I end up here of all places? Oh god! I was sleep walking again wasn't I? I am so dead...goodbye cruel world, I knew thee well..._'

Kagome was cut short in her goodbye speech when the hand that was currently about her waist tightened almost painfully. Batting back tears, Kagome struggled to breathe as she waited for the inevitable and she had been about to go back into her farewell monologue when the arm slipped free, the warm and hard figure behind her stepping back and fully releasing her from his embrace.

Taking in wheezing breaths, Kagome watched in muted silence as InuYasha stomped over and attempted to punch Sesshoumaru, only to have said TaiYoukai easily dodge said fist and trip the Hanyou up.

She had to admit though, seeing InuYasha fly head over heels because of his own stupidity was funny, but she was more concerned for the girl not twenty feet away. Once she had finally gotten her breath back, Kagome made her way over towards the girl and smiled gently as she placed her hand upon said girls shoulder.

Her voice was soft and soothing as she spoke, "it's alright miss, that was just a misunderstanding, so no worries, alright?" The girl gave her a confused look before nodding her head and turning, leaving the clearing and it's inhabitants behind.

Letting out a sigh of relief now that one problem was out of the way, Kagome turned and narrowed her eyes. "What the heck is wrong with you guys?! Couldn't you at least warn us or something? And don't go saying that it wasn't your fault, I know the both of you could smell her from several miles off."

Sesshoumaru just returned her incensed glare before turning his head away, focusing his attention on another part of the forest. InuYasha on the other hand, well, he just had to say it himself.

"Warn you?! Why don't you just ask my brother, since you're so cuddly with him! I'm surprised you haven't got frost bite yet!" Regretting his words as soon as they left his mouth, InuYasha's ears flattened to his skull even as he gave Kagome a shy smile.

One that she returned even as she moved to her bag, "SIT BOY!!"

_Thump!_

Kagome's Pov-

Kami! I can't believe that insensitive jerk!

'_Cuddly? With Sesshoumaru?! What a joke! I'd as soon make out with Naraku..._' freezing at that, I couldn't stop a full body shiver. I can't believe I just thought something so...nasty!

Shaking my head, I returned to what I was doing before. Opening the top of my bag I dug around inside trying to locate the three things I needed more than anything right now.

My brush, hair-tie and hairspray.

'_After all, I just can't go running around with bed head can I?_'

It took some time but finally, after moving through almost every inch of my bag, I finally was victorious. Pulling out my much-needed items, I let loose a laugh of triumph. '_I really need to pack less in that thing, or at least get another bag for important things._'

Nodding my head in agreement with my thoughts, I began running my brush through my hair. It didn't take me long at all before I finally got it into some semblance of order.

I mean, you ever experience what it's like to be born with naturally curly hair? Nightmare! I mean, I go through enough of my hairspray to kill a cat. Sometimes I wonder what happened and why my little brother got all the luck. After all, straight hair has got to be better than curly, right?

Running my hand over my hair and feeling it somewhat straightened, I popped the lid off the aerosol can and began spraying. My hand clamped itself to my mouth, the stuff worked but damn if it didn't stink.

Normal Pov-

While Kagome was busy doing her normal morning hair-care routine, Sango set about getting breakfast started. She had waited until Kagome had gathered her stuff before digging through the bag as well, drawing out a couple packs of instant cream of wheat, as well as some sugar packets.

It had been a pleasant surprise the first time Kagome had prepared the cream of wheat, it had been filling and tasty. Heck, even Shippou and InuYasha liked it. So it had become a welcome addition to their traveling supplies.

Miroku was building the fire and once he had finished he followed after Sango, while she was reading the instructions on the back of the packet in her hand, he pulled out the pan from Kagome's bag. His cursed hand drifted over, just twitching to feel that pert rump once again.

He readied himself when his hand made contact and just as expected, seconds later, Sango's hand came flying. Knocking him clean off his feet and sending him a few feet away, his other hand had kept its hold upon the pan.

"Miroku, you letch! Every morning with this! Haven't you gotten tired of this yet?!" Sango's voice was shrill enough to make InuYasha's ears flatten and Sesshoumaru to wince. Shippou, being used to such daily occurrences, just yawned as he stretched. Kilala following suit at his side.

InuYasha waited until Sango had calmed enough and Miroku had given her the pan, to make a move. You could never tell how they would react when acting like this.

He shook the dirt off his kimono before striding over to Kagome's pack, knowing just what he was looking for and just where it was, he reached in and plucked up a package of his favorite ninja food.

It wasn't that the creamy wheat wasn't good, it was delicious, but it just didn't feel right to start the day without an extra boost, one that the ninja food gave perfectly.

So as InuYasha practically cuddled with his ramen and the other's cooked, Sesshoumaru just watched the goings on with much interest. '_My half-brother's pack is weirder than I have imagined._'

Sesshoumaru's Pov-

What was it about that bag, it was almost as if everything and anything dealing with my brother's pack revolved around it.

I hadn't been able to figure out what it was, the Taijya, monk, my brother, and the miko had all taken things out of that bag. Was it magic, why do I even care?

Pushing down my desire to inspect the bag myself, I turned my attention to the miko. She was walking in circles while brushing her hair, but what was that spray that she was using, what was it's purpose...

I decided that I'd ask her and since she'd been so forthcoming with information so far...

Getting to my feet I moved across the clearing towards her, my steps silent and soft, after all I am a TaiYoukai. Unlike my half-brother I don't traipse around like a herd of cattle, I have some dignity after all.

As I neared her I caught the scent of the stuff she was using and was surprised to find the smell rather acidic, which made me wonder, '_why would a human female use such a thing in her hair?_'

Reaching her I spoke gently, "Miko..."

"Ahhhyeak!!"

She whirled, the hand holding that strange object directed towards my person, it's acidic spray landing all over me.

_Shhhhhh!_

Blinking I wondered just what had happened, and then I felt it.

My hair...it...it was curling! And not just the hairs on my head but my tail fur and arm hair as well.

My whole body began to shiver at the prickling sensations the curling had on my person, it felt so...suffocating.

And it was all her fault.

Flashing my fangs at the gasping wide eyed female before me, I narrowed my eyes, "Miko, what have you done to this Sesshoumaru?!"

Normal Pov-

As Sesshoumaru stalked towards the still stunned Kagome, his eyes narrowed in utter anger, Sango dropped what she was doing and rushed over. Placing herself between the two of them, she turned her equally narrowed eyes upon the TaiYoukai.

"Don't even think about it Sesshoumaru, she didn't do it on purpose. You startled her, am I right Kagome?" Glancing behind her at Kagome, she motioned to the confused and frightened girl with her head.

Getting her meaning, Kagome smiled ruefully at Sesshoumaru as she bowed her head, "I am sorry Sesshoumaru, Sango is correct, it was an accident. Please accept my apologies."

Only silence answered her and after waiting several moments, Kagome lifted her head to see that Sesshoumaru didn't look very thrilled, let alone moved by her apology.

Truth be told, it was hard enough to figure what he was feeling anyway. Heck, it was like talking to one of your stuffed animals.

Sure you feel a little better afterwards for getting everything out, but still. All you got was an inanimate object staring back at you will soulless doll like eyes.

Kagome shuddered at that comparison, as if dealing with an emotionless TaiYoukai wasn't enough already.

Seeing that they were going nowhere with all this, Sango just shook her head, '_just what does it take to get this trough to them?_' Deciding to try a different approach, Sango gripped Kagome's shoulder and tugged her in the opposite direction.

"Come on Kagome, help Miroku and I get the rest of breakfast started, alright?" Kagome blinked at Sango, not really hearing her for a moment before her words finally registered. She just nodded her head in silence, letting Sango lead her away.

Leaving a silently fuming Sesshoumaru behind.

The rest of the day passed rather quickly. They had packed up after eating and moved thirty miles to the East, going on a roomer that they'd heard from a village a while back.

Supposedly, there was a demon roaming this area that held three of the jewel shards. But so far, after a whole days search, night began to fall and they had yet to even find a clue.

And so, they set up camp once again for the night. All hoping that they'd have better luck tomorrow.

Sesshoumaru's Pov-

It came as a surprise to me that my brother's pack was so well organized, even if it was the Miko who made it that way. It was still a fact either way.

To say that the Miko's actions from earlier didn't effect me would have been a blatant lie. My arm hair still wouldn't return to normal and I was beginning to wonder just how long it took this, '_hairspray_' to wear off. And not for the first time either.

I've been watching her since we stopped, not more than an hour ago. My brother had thrown a fit about it but the Miko had put an end to his tantrum fast, after sitting him she threatened to take something called Ramen away.

To say my brother shut up after that would be a major understatement.

Not only did he shut his trap, but he helped to set up camp and did anything that the Miko asked of him, all without complaint.

I must admit, this surprised me.

But that passed quickly. The moment that Kagome had finished cooking the ramen that she'd threatened him with, he practically ripped it from her hands and leapt up into a nearby tree.

I could hear his sickening slurping sounds from here.

Narrowing my eyes, I watched the rest of the pack. They ate their meals in a more dignified manner, at the same time they made small talk among themselves, but I didn't concern myself with what was said.

For my eyes had begun to drift back to that yellow contraption, my wonder at just what else could lie inside it rising to the surface.

Sparing a quick glance at the other's and finding them all occupied, I moved smoothly to my feet, making my way silently over to the tree where that _thing_ sat.

Being a Lord, I know that it was untoward of me to look through something without permission, but I just needed to slate this desire to explore it before it evolved into something more.

And so here I was, acting like a thief as I kept one eye and ear on the other's, while the other two were on the yellow bag before me.

Reaching out I lifted the flap slowly, being careful not to make a single sound and I reached inside it. Feeling about for a moment, I let my claws curl about something soft and square.

Hearing the Miko get up, I pulled my hand out. Holding onto what I had found before using my speed to return to the exact place I was before, making it seem to her eyes as she passed me that nothing had occurred at all.

Once she had returned to her place next to the other's, I finally uncurled my hand, letting my eyes drift downwards to land upon the unknown object that I held.

It looked white, yet shiny. Something that confused me as I turned it over in my hand only to see the slightest sign of a seem in the white. So using only one of my claws, I pulled it open and was even more confused at what it revealed within that white cocoon.

A cloud, something that was white but had a pink line running down it's middle. I prodded it with my claw and feeling it mold about my nail, I was curious to see just what this material was.

Lifting it, I pressed my nose into the middle of it and all I could scent was a light flowery fragrance. I was about to take another whiff, just for good measure, when the unknown object was ripped from my hand.

Looking up at the interloper, I was about to snarl when I saw that it was the Miko and...

Since when did her face get so red?

Normal Pov-

Kagome was pissed, and that, frankly, was merely an understatement.

She'd been enjoying her evening meal with the other's when Shippou had asked her to get him a treat. Because he'd been behaving she'd gotten up to get him one, as she made her way over to her bag she could swear that something white just flashed by her.

Stopping, Kagome looked over at where Sesshoumaru was sitting and there he was, still sitting there. But something seemed off about his posture, it was like he'd just dropped down there.

Narrowing her eyes as a thought struck her, Kagome hurried over to her bag and what she found confirmed her suspicions.

Someone had been in her bag and had left the top ajar.

Gritting her teeth, Kagome turned and stomped right over to where Sesshoumaru was. Her eyes widened when she saw just what it was that he had in his grasp, a dark angry blush burned her cheeks as she came to a stop before him.

His face was buried in it, buried in her pad!

Unable to just stand there and watch such a disgusting thing go on, Kagome ripped her pad right out of his hand.

Lifting her hand she used all the strength she could muster as she slapped Sesshoumaru across the face, a loud snapping sound echoing through the clearing as his head was forced to the side at the power of her blow.

Her eyes were ablaze with anger as she stared down at him.

"Just what the heck gives you the right to go digging through my things?!"

* * *

A/N- There it is, the end of this chapt.

Man this one was really long, but I'm glad for it. At least it'll give you guys something to chew on until I'm done with the next chapt!

Which I have no clue when that'll be...sigh...sorry...it's just hard to do several things at once and not go mad...

Anyway, here's a quick Jap dictionary-

Miko- A priestess with holy powers and a pure heart

TaiYoukai- A Demon Lord

Taijya- Demon Slayer

Hanyou- A half-breed

Ningen- Human

Kami- God

Whelp, that's it until next time and I'll even give you guys a little hint at what's coming next. Here's the next chapter's name...

Undergarment Madness

Alright, stew over that one peeps! And if one of you can guess what I'm eluding too, then I'll dedicate that chapt to you!

So until next time...

Ja Ne!


End file.
